


Due cicatrici

by ClairePercy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Guns, Hospital, M/M, SO GAY, Scars, Twins, cicatrici, gemelli, lovelovelove, shots, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairePercy/pseuds/ClairePercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty è tornato, e Sherlock è pronto a sconfiggerlo una volta per tutte. Ma sotto questo nome si nasconde una nuova insidia, che potrebbe mettere a repentaglio ciò che Sherlock ama di più.<br/>O forse no?</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Mentre correva nel vialetto e mentre sfondava la porta avrebbe dovuto pensarci. Avrebbe dovuto zittire per un attimo la voce che gli diceva sempre Sono Sherlock Holmes e quindi sono davanti a tutti. Avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi con chi aveva a che fare, che Moriarty è sempre pronto, sempre.</i><br/>E sopratutto non avrebbe dovuto portare John con sé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due cicatrici

I

  
Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Mentre correva nel vialetto e  mentre sfondava la porta avrebbe dovuto pensarci. Avrebbe dovuto zittire per un attimo la voce che gli diceva sempre _Sono Sherlock Holmes e quindi sono davanti a tutti._ Avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi con chi aveva a che fare, che Moriarty è sempre pronto, sempre.

E sopratutto non avrebbe dovuto portare John con sé.

 

Un rifugio segreto in un cottage di campagna. Doveva ammetterlo, Moriarty rompeva tutti i cliché.

La porta era crollata facilmente, sotto il peso delle loro spalle e dei loro calci, fin troppo facilmente. Le luci erano spente e John aveva provato ad accenderle, ma Sherlock sapeva già che non sarebbe servito a niente.

_Sono Sherlock Holmes e questa volta sono io quello rimasto indietro._

Un click proveniente dal salotto li aveva fatti voltare e Moriarty era lì, la sua figura illuminata dall’unica lampadina funzionante sopra la sua testa.

Moriarty.

No, non Jim Moriarty. Mary. Mary Morstan. Mary Moriarty. No. Non Mary. Quale era il suo vero nome? Vista la poca fantasia avuta col gemello, i suoi genitori avrebbero potuto darle uno di quei nomi leziosi e banali, Kate o Elizabeth. Kate e Jim che giocano al parco. Kate e Jim che si fanno leggere le fiabe dalla mamma. Kate e Jim che decidono di diventare i cattivi di queste fiabe, insieme.

Dopo aver capito che Jim era morto, Sherlock aveva capito che Moriarty non lo era.

“Non sono mai gemelli”, aveva detto a John nel suo mind palace, ma in questo caso aveva dovuto rimangiarsi la parola. Ecco di nuovo Moriarty, il distruttore di cliché e l’uomo del bluff. Neanche più un uomo, ormai, ma un’entità. Un’entità subdola che si era infiltrata nelle loro vite più a fondo di quando avessero potuto immaginare, che aveva sposato John e lo aveva allontanato da Sherlock. I gemelli Moriarty non erano gli unici a funzionare al meglio in coppia, e lo sapevano bene, e così, rimasta sola, Mary aveva deciso che se lei non poteva più avere Jim, Sherlock non avrebbe più potuto avere John. L’avrebbe indebolito, confuso. E c’era riuscita alla grande.

 

Avrebbe dovuto saperlo che Mary non si sarebbe arresa, neanche ora che era in trappola, che avrebbe lottato fino alla fine, fedele al suo nome. Aveva sottovalutato la tendenza autodistruttiva dei Moriarty già una volta e ora ci era ricascato.

Sherlock aveva sentito il respiro di John farsi più pesante, segno che stava cercando di contenere la sua rabbia. John sapeva cosa avrebbero trovato nel cottage, ma vedere sua moglie sotto quel fascio di luce e con un sorriso beffardo in volto aveva attivato tutti i suoi riflessi da soldato. Era infuriato, non più un triste marito tradito.

 

Sherlock non ricordava molto di quello che era successo da lì in poi. Uno scambio di battute, John che sparava alla luce. Il buio nella stanza. Mary, illuminata dalle luci che entravano dalla finestra, che aveva estratto una pistola. Mary che li sgridava come se fossero ancora a Baker Street e fossero tutti agitati per i preparativi del matrimonio. Viola? Lilla. John che aveva fatto qualche passo avanti. Rumori di passi nel vialetto. Lestrade che arrivava in aiuto. Mary che sorrideva, ancora. Mary che guardava John. Era amore quello che aveva negli occhi? Mary che gli diceva “Scusa tesoro, ma prima che tu mi uccida devo finire un lavoretto” e puntava la pistola contro Sherlock. John che balzava in avanti, coprendo a Sherlock la visuale.

 

Il suono dello sparo.

 

Gli ci era voluto un un decimo di secondo per capire di non essere stato colpito. John aveva provato a deviare il colpo, ma Mary aveva combattuto e la pistola, finita tra di loro, aveva fatto fuoco.

John era a terra e Mary lo guardava con aria accondiscendente, l’arma ancora nella sua mano.

“Non ce la fai mai a fare come dico io, vero? Vorrà dire che dovrò fare da sola.”

Aveva alzato la pistola e se l’era infilata in bocca.

“A presto, Sherlock”, e aveva premuto il grilletto.

 

Tutto intorno apparvero le luci delle torce e i poliziotti in tenuta antisommossa, ma Sherlock parve non sentirli. Coprì i pochi passi che lo separavano da John e lo girò in modo che il suo viso fosse rivolto verso il soffitto, avvolgendogli le spalle con un braccio mentre con l’altra mano iniziò a liberarlo dagli strati di vestiti.

“John. John. John. John ti prego resta. E’ tutto finito, John. John rispondimi. John.”

Gli aprì la giacca. Il maglione era intriso di sangue. Il colpo l’aveva attraversatoi poco sotto lo sterno ed era caduto sul un fianco, quindi il proiettile non aveva tappato l’emorragia.

Troppo sangue, stava perdendo troppo sangue.

Sentì delle mani che lo strattonavano, cercavano di farlo allontanare da John.

“No! Lasciatemi! Deve svegliarsi, John ti prego, John. Torna. John. John non lasciarmi. John.”

Sotto le luci al neon che la polizia aveva portato John era sempre più pallido, e il sangue sempre più rosso.

Non c’erano possibilità.

Sherlock poggiò la sua fronte contro quella di John e iniziò a piangere nel modo in cui Sherlock Holmes piange: in silenzio, una singola, grossa lacrima iniziò a scendere sulla sua guancia finché, sconfitta dalla forza di gravità, passò alla guancia di John.

E la lacrima non fu sola, ma ne seguì un’altra, un’altra e un’altra ancora, finché Sherlock non si ritrovò scosso dai singhiozzi e incapace di parlare.

Strinse John a sé, mentre il suo calore piano piano spariva e implorò un’ultima volta.

“John…”

Dopodiché posò le labbra sulla sua fronte, dicendogli addio.

 

John si mosse leggermente sotto di lui e Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo. John aveva aperto gli occhi, due fessure, e sorrideva. Soffriva.

“Sherlock. Io non me ne vado”, gli rispose. E perse di nuovo conoscenza.

Il campo visivo di Sherlock diventò di colpo completamente verde scuro quando una squadra di paramedici volò su di loro, separandolo da John.

Una mano lo strinse di nuovo, ma questa volta la presa era delicata.

“Sherlock”.

Era Mycroft.

“Sherlock, non possiamo fare più niente, ora tocca ai medici tentare di salvarlo. Andiamo”.

E Sherlock lasciò che il fratello lo conducesse ovunque volesse portarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> After the special I'm officially Johnlock trash.


End file.
